shamy-true love
by malissa.reese
Summary: when sheldon is on the brink of losing amy. what will he do how will he act.
1. Chapter 1

**the life line**

To get the full effect of the story please watch the video when prompted

Sheldon was sitting on the couch writing a paper for the upcoming physics program. When penny coming running through the door in panic

Sheldon, Leonard she said historically crying beyond content. As Lenard lead her to the couch to calm her down, but she jumps up

We have to go right now. She turns to Sheldon tears running down her cheek Amy has been in an accident hit by a drunk driver she is in the emergency room. As she rushes out the door.

Sheldon runs down the stairs in a panic past penny and Lenard closely behind. They get in the car rushing to the car. Sheldon is a pale color and tears streaming down his face.

Getting to the hospital Sheldon doesn't wait jumps out of the car. And runs in the hospital out of breath and heart breaking into.

Going up to the front desk he says

Amy Farrah fowler

The nurse looks up at the tall, man

She was just taken in to surgery you'll have to wait here for news are you a relative

I am her boyfriend Sheldon says with a tear streaming down his face.

Ok well have a seat I will let the doctors know

But Sheldon couldn't stay seated he was pacing back and forth his feet feeling week his heart pounding Sheldon breaks down in to what could only be described as a break down.

As images of him and Amy start flowing through his head

**To get a better idea of what he sees check out Sheldon and Amy I need you on YouTube.**

Sheldon continues to sob on the chair running his fingers through his hair.

Leonard calls Sheldon's mom while Bernadette calls Amy's mom.

Mrs. Cooper this is Leonard you need to get on the next flight out Sheldon is losing it. Amy had a bad accident. They don't know if she will make it. Sheldon needs you. He hears the phone drop. And then a deaf tone on the phone. He hangs. Up

Mrs. Fowler this is penny Amy's best friend she has been in a terrible accident Sheldon's a mess. Penny also hears Mrs. Fowler drop the phone and then a deaf tone.

She then runs to Sheldon Leonard on her heals. They both grab Sheldon in a heartwarming embrace.

Sheldon looking up at his friends he says. I can't lose her I just can't….I love her

An hour later a doctor in a white blood stained lab coat stands at the door.

Family and friend of Mrs. Amy Farah fowler.

Sheldon looked up sadly. I am her boyfriend Dr. Sheldon cooper

The doctor says. Well we patched up the wounds. But the gash in her head caused some head trauma and she will be intensive care all night the next 24 hours will be what where watching. If she makes it through she will be ok. However she does need to have a blood transfer and we don't have much of her blood type in storage does anyone know anyone with o positive blood type.

Yes, Sheldon says I do.

But Sheldon you hate needles. Howard says

Yes, but this is the love of my life. I would give my life to take her place,

Shall we then dry cooper. The doctor nodded,

As he followed the doctor back to where Amy was, he saw a chair outside of her room already prepped by the nurses. Sheldon sit on the chair. And looked through the blinds at Amy's body lying on the bed. In the other room. As tears filled his eyes. I love you vixen, fight for me

He watched through the blinds, as the doctor said Mr. Cooper you need to pump your hand. He was so distraught he didn't see the point of correcting the doctor. In that moment all he could think of was Amy and how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. And scared he might have missed his chance. At this thought he started to cry once more

**Mrs. Cooper surrenders Sheldon**

**As **Mrs. Cooper steps into the airport she notices a women crying hardly being able to stand. She hugs the women.

I am sorry but you look so hurt are you ok. Ask Mary

No my daughter is in the hospital and they don't know if she will make it. Her boyfriend is a nervous wreck and I am going to have to be strong and I just can't Mrs. Fowler says

That's strange my sons girlfriend is in the hospital what your daughter's name is.

Amy, says Mrs. Fowler.

Oh dear, I do believe my son is dating your daughter. Their friend Leonard says my son is breaking into. Let's go they both need us

By the way I am Mary cooper,

I am Mrs. Fowler

Nice to meet you even if these aren't the circumstances I would have wanted

Arriving at the hospital both Mrs. Fowler and Mrs. cooper all but run through the doors as Mary catches her son before he hits the ground. OH shelly she'll make it she will be ok.

As Sheldon sobbed into her shoulder. Mom Sheldon looks at his mother I. Love her

I know baby, Mary says Mrs. Fowler came to him what did they say.

She made it out of surgery, however they have a 24 hour wait to see if she will make it. Mrs. Fowler stubbles into the seat behind her. OH my poor baby.

They all paced the floor as Bernadette decides they need to eat. So she and Howard leave to get food.

Sheldon takes his mom to the side. Mom Sheldon says. If Amy makes it as a he gulped. I want your permission to take her as my wife. Shelly I do believe you have finally grown up. As a tear flowed down her cheek. You are no longer my little boy. You've grown up and fallen in love, yes shelly I give you my blessing holding her son. You belong to her now. Slightly smiling


	2. Chapter 2

i do not own the tbbt or its caracters

Mary was holding her son knowing if Amy didn't make it it would ruin her very fragile son.

Sheldon, I brought you some Camille tea. Penny said to Sheldon.

He took the cup and sipped it. Only staring out into space. Thinking of everything he could be about to lose.

He thought to himself.

What have I done? Why could I have not seen? I am going to lose her, and I never showed her how much I love her. She always showed me. Watching movies she didn't like. The board games. Oh god what if I never get the chance.

Then the double doors came open. Family and friends of Amy Farrah fowler.

Yes. Sheldon jumping up

Dr. Copper, Mrs. Fowler has slipped what seems to be a coma.

Everyone in the waiting room gasped.

But what does this mean is she going to be okay.

Sheldon looked at Mrs. Fowler. Do you mind? Not at all Sheldon she needs you as much as you need her.

Sheldon went back to her room looking at the love of his life lying there fragile and seem to be almost sleeping he didn't hesitate as he curled up next to her. I love you Amy he said. Kissing her on lips ever so gently. Apparently trying to wake her.

He laid next to her and put and arm around her. And drifted off to sleep not be able to help it.

Amy's dream

Meanwhile in her head she was in an alternate reality. She walked up to a house on a long street. With a white fence. Daises in a row and a blue door. And in the drive way there was a mailbox. That read. Dr. and Dr. Copper. She was very confused to where she was. Then all of a sudden the felt like something moved from within her. She looked down to see a big belly on her she was shocked. Pregnant how can this be I am a virgin. And her heart began to panic. What was happing? Suddenly the front door of the house came open. There was Sheldon with a little more muscle but still Sheldon.

Baby what are you doing, you said you were checking the mail. Sheldon said. Worriedly

I, I am she said

Well you need to get out of the sun. You know the doctor put you on bed rest for a reason. He said smiling guiding her by the waist to the house.

As she entered to her to be a strange house. That was beautiful beyond what she ever could have dreamed. Pictures on the wall. As she walled she gazed at them.

The first was a pic of her and Sheldon getting married. Her in a long beautiful white dress and Sheldon in a tux. At the bottom it read. Until death will we part. Her eyes started to water where she was. Then all of a sudden like being hit by a tornado two little children came running towards her.

Mom. Said the first child who looked a lot like her.

Megan won't let me what the discovery channel.

Mom. Said the other

James had his TV time already it's my turn.

Oh my gosh I am a mom. She turned to Sheldon. Hey there is no reason you both can't agree on something.

Your mother needs to rest. Sheldon said smiling at his children.

Fine we can watch the discovery channel for an hour then we watch the syfi channel. Agreed the James looking at Megan. Okay she said smiling

Good. Said Sheldon you both are very smart try to figure something out before you come to us. You have to learn to compromise. Both of you

She looked at Sheldon in pure admiration. What happen to him she wondered.

Know babe I am sorry but I have to go into work today. Will you be okay? Yes she said

Do you need me to drive you?

Don't be silly I am very well capable of driving myself. Her eyes widened when Sheldon learned to drive.

Come on you to off to school you go. Sheldon said in a proud voice

Hey I called penny to have her check on you today. As he leaned in and kissed her on her lips. She was in a daises. Sheldon kissed me wow. But wait. I'm pregnant, she thought did we?

She was cut from her train of thought as Sheldon grabbed a black brief case outside of the closet. I love you baby. I'll be back later ok. If you need me just call.

Hey is Bernadette coming with penny she was curious.

Not unless she can fly from Washington all of a sudden. He laughed at what he thought to be a joke. Closing the door behind him

**Watch Sheldon and Amy collide on YouTube**

She grabbed her stomach not understanding nothing that was going on, nor where she was. But she liked it so she didn't fight it,

She decided she needed more info on what this life was she found herself wandering down the halls of what seem to be her new home.

Seeing pics on the walls and on the tables. She saw a pic of her and penny and Bernadette at what had seemed to be her wedding.

Then she looked at another. Where Lenard Howard raj and Sheldon where arm in arm what she imagined was also at her wedding.

Then she saw pictures of there apparently two children. James age 2 and Megan age 2 said the pic apparently twins.

Then she starred at a picture of a beautiful old women with grey hair and a smile. The frame said. In memory of meema

Then there was another pic where she was apparently at the beach with missy. Sheldon's twin sister. And titled on the frame. Sisters forever.

Then she saw a pic of Leonard and penny with a little boy in her arms titled long live the Lenny.

The next pic was of Howard and Bernadette. With the title being long live the howardette.

Then the last was of her and Sheldon with their two children and in big words it said long live the shamy

As tears welled in her eyes she thought she never wanted to leave.

She made her way up the stairs. And came to the first bedroom. Which was covered very neatly with superhero stuff and train sets. And above the head board read. James Leonardo copper.

Then she came to a second door. With everything in it. About different types of animal. Monkeys in pacific. With what looked like a toy chemistry set. And on the head board it said. Megan Marie Farrah copper

Then she made her way down the hall with more pics on the wall. She saw a pic of her holding what seemed to be a baby in her arms. Titled in memory of our baby. Austin lee copper. Rest in peace son.

Amy's heart jumped a beat. Looking at the pic she let out a cry for a child she hadn't ever seem but apparently missed very much

Then she came down to another door. And opened the door where. Set a king size bed. And a pic of her and Sheldon on the bed in a passionate kiss.

She came in and then looked in the closet. His and her clothes hanging in a straight line. As well as shoes. And other boxes.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door and she went back down stairs.

Penny, Amy wrapped her arms around her. Hey are you okay. Penny ask

Come in quick.

She followed Amy to the living room.

Penny what is going on? Amy said

Well Sheldon was worried about you. So he ask I stop by.

What's going on?

I, I don't know

I was driving to Sheldon and leopards apartment for d and d (dungeon and dragons) next thing I know I am standing outside of this house that is apparently mine, penny what is happing,

Amy what are you talking about said penny. You and Sheldon have lived here for like 5 years. And you guys only come over to los robbos to visit me and Lenard and Jason. Amy what is wrong with you.

Clearly seeing penny's reaction didn't help. Never mind. I was just testing you smirking a little.

Amy I swear. Ever since you and Sheldon started having sex I swear the both of you lose track of time. She giggled

And penny got up and got a chocolate ice cream from the fridge and said lets watch a chick flick. Okay Amy said still weirder out.

After a while she looked at the clock. I got to go Ames. I have to go get dinner ready. You better do the same. You know Sheldon and the babies will be hunger when they get here.

And with that penny left. Hugging Amy goodbye.

So she went to the kitchen not wanting to disappoint her apparent family.

So she got busy and made spaghetti with hot dogs cut in it. No sooner she was done. She heard the car pull up.

She decided to play along. Whatever it was she liked it.

Sheldon came in the house, saying to the children to wash their hands, mom probably has dinner ready. The children shot up the stairs.

Sheldon went to the kitchen. Grabbing a yahoo out of the fridge. Then wrapping an arm around her,

He bent down and kissed her neck then turned her around. Planting a loving kiss on her lips. Then looked around. Then diving back to her lips. This time sticking his tongue in her mouth. Filling around and sucking on her tongue. Humph. He growled on her lips. Pulling away. I been waiting all day to do that. He said

She on the other hand was shocked. Never remembering ever doing that. You frenched me is all she could mutter out.

Just wait. He grinned

For what she said innocently

For when are children go to bed.

Oh god she thought. Is he. No he is not. Wait apparently this was not the first time. In this weird world she all of a sudden was in. after all looking down at her belly. She gulped Sheldon has had sex with me in this world. The thought was really getting her all wired up. Because even if it weren't real. She was going to enjoy it.

**Sever smut warning. You have been warned if you wish to jump this wait to see bold letters again**

**I suggest you read this with (your body is a wonderland) YouTube**

After the kids where asleep. Amy waited for Sheldon in what was there room.

As soon as he shut the door her grabbed the remote and put your body is a wonderland. Before lunging at her.

He kissed her in a way she only had dreamed before. His hands roaming her body with expertize. She was already extremely hot. But he slowed down his pace. Kissing her on her shoulders. Licking them ever so slightly then lightly blowing where he licked. She decided she was going to do everything she ever wanted to right now. As she pulled his fingers slowly up to her mouth and licked them and nibbling and then placed his hands on her chest. But he couldn't stay still. Roaming his hands up and down her. Nibbling on her neck sending her head back in pure ecstasy. He turned her around kissing her passionately. On the lip grabbing her tongue. She gave it freely. And then he unbuttoned her shirt. And it dropped to the floor. She tugged on his. As he pulled his hands away from her only to remove his shirt. And throw it to the side. And then as he slowly backed her to the bed. He kissed her with such passion as she thought she had never felt.

Running her hands down his body. Cherishing each inch of skin she loved it. He leaned forward to kiss her. His tongue in her mouth. Then he reach for her maternity shorts slowly removing them kissing her thighs on the way down. OH my god she thought. This is really happening. As he reached for his pants to unbutton them. It took all about 2 seconds before she saw it. His huge penis. Ok she thought. Get it together apparently you have taken it before. Looking at her bump. Trying to remember that apparently she wasn't a virgin at least in this world. Before she could think Sheldon was on top of her kissing her so feverishly. She couldn't stand it anymore she wanted. No needed him. At that and him kissing her neck licking sucking. And then she felt something she had never felt before in the other world. The feel of his penis started to penetrate her. Moving slowly at first. As he pushed all the way in. she felt as if her world clasped around her. Letting at a moan of pure ecstasy. OH she said as she gipped his shoulders as he began to thrust. She was feeling every stroke as she moaned out load. Suddenly she felt his lounge inside her mouth. And she groaned up against his tongue. As did he. Then he began. To move faster and harder. Ooh my god Sheldon. She screamed. As he held a hand to her mouth. Baby shih the kids. He handed her a pillow. Here bite down. He said gently. As he started to slam into her. Aahh she bite the pillow as hard as she could. She could feel her self about to explode. And she did just that but he kept going. Murmuring and kept thrusting harder and faster kissing her nibbling her. And she went again.

Two he said. Then taking a hand to her clit rubbing on it sending her body into spasms as she realized a third and final time, before he tighten and clichéd above her reliving his seed into her, breathlessly he said. Three...

Then he rolled over and kissed her. I love you Amy more than you'll ever know. I love you too she said,

**Ok smut over. For now wink wink**

The rude awaking


	3. Chapter 3

**The rude awaking**

**I do not own the tbbt or its charactors, **

**Note: sorry it takes me a minute to publish but keep up good reviews, I will keep writing, anything you want to see. Let know I am trying to make a good fanfic, for all shamy lovers.**

**As far as Amy's dream. It's back to reality. Poor girl finally has her dream of a life time. But that don't mean it won't happen. Wink**

**Story:**

Back in the hospital morning was quick approaching. As Amy slightly stirred in her bed. Sheldon feeling this looked up at her,

Amy. He said

Amy

Yeah baby. She said stunned at her calling him baby. He grinned slightly. Liking the fact she called him baby. Maybe I should do the same. He thought

He got off the bed and called to the doctor.

Hello the man in the white coat says. Hello I am doctor madders.

I will be tracking Amy's progress. The doctor smiled

I think she is waking up. Sheldon said a little gitty

The doctor walked up to Amy checking her vitals.

Its seems so. Now Dr. Copper right said the doctor.

Yes sir. Sheldon said

Now when she wakes up she will be very confused. Some patients that have slipped into comas. Seem to live an alternate reality. In some cases not knowing who they are. In some they live a reality there mind desperately wants and are confused when coming back to reality. We will have to play it by ear. We don't want her to freak out. So we will have to slowly bring her back. Not to panic her okay. Said the doctor.

Okay said Sheldon.

With that. Amy opened her eyes.

She looked over at Sheldon. Not being able to move her leg.

Baby what's going on. Where am I. why can't I move my leg?

Sheldon looked at her.

You were in an accident. But you'll be okay know I'll be here for you I promise. He said as tears flow down his cheek.

Dr. Fowler. The doctor said we...

Excuse Amy said angrily. My name Dr. Copper if you don't mind.

Looking at Sheldon the doctor realized she must be thinking there married.

Sheldon on the other hand was smiling. With a big grin.

Okay the doctor said not wanting to panic her.

Dr. Hum copper what do you remember from last night. Said the doctor

Sir I do not believe that is any of your business she gave Sheldon a wink. And bit her bottom lip. He gulped. Trying not to laugh. He knew she was dreaming of him and her having cotuis together.

Okay the doctor says. Blushing so lightly. Dr. Sheldon copper can I speak with you in private. Okay Sheldon says following the doctor

Amy only shrugged. Making herself comfortable

Apparently in her alternate reality she is married to you. No joke. Sheldon said well apparently she isn't going to allow me to bring her back. I think may be best if you talk with her.

But maybe it's not a bad thing she thinks where married. Sheldon says smiling

Dr. Copper as much as I can see that her alternate reality is indeed intriguing you. We have no idea to what extent her dream was. What if you had children or a house? There is no way for you to get around this. She needs to know the truth. The doctor said sadly

Just then they heard a loud scream come from Amy's room.

Sheldon ran it. Amy what's wrong he said looking at his panicky girlfriend clinging to hold her.

Where is our baby Amy started franticly feeling her stomach? Where did they take him? She was shaking. Sheldon knew then the doctor was right.

Amy we need to talk. Sheldon said sadly not wanting to burst his girlfriend's bubble.

About what she said sadly. Looking at Sheldon scared to death.

Hold on. He got up and grabbed the MRI. Off the lighted board. Amy. You are a neurobiologist. Yes she said curiously at Sheldon. Of course I am

Relived this hadn't changed Sheldon now had something to work with. He thought.

He took them to her and handed the pictures to her.

What do you see Amy.

She studied them very hard. Then looked up at him. Damage to the frontal cortex here and the back here. She pointed.

Okay with that knowledge I have to say this. Amy what you have been experiencing since you were heading to my apartment on los robbos. Has been an illusion or alternate reality if you will. He said

Now looking at the scan himself. You can tell how this possible as he pointed to the places she had precisely pointed out.

She sat there in awe. And shocked

So. So all I have been living isn't real. Right she said sadly.

Right. He said

But what about Megan and James and our house and all those beautiful pictures

Who is Megan and James Sheldon said. Curiously

Are. Are children. She said about to cry

We had kids. He said smiling.

Yes and beautiful house. And penny had a son and we were so happy. She burst into tears.

Shh. Sheldon said I will be here for you. Then she looked up. So we have never had sex.

Sheldon looked at her. No. but we will. He said with a smirk. We are still very much virgins.

Oh she said. But that dream or whatever it was. Felt so real.

Oh Sheldon I want to go back. I want to be happy again. With you are children. And the way we were, in my so called dream. How do I get back?

Startled Sheldon thought for a moment before. Talking he was scared she would slip into depression.

Okay Amy look at me. She did. I know that what you had in your dream and what is reality must seem like a big disappointment.

However. These things you saw. Might be something we can try to make a reality. And you want to enjoy every moment till you get to where you were. I mean you ended up it this wonderful reality. And yes you were happy. But you missed getting there. Do you see what I am saying looking at Amy? Sheldon said

Yeah I think I do. She said smiling

Good he said relived. Know I personally think I would like to enjoy getting to where you were. But I also want to experience this fully. Our lives Amy are going to change drastically this I can promise you. I will never hurt you again. He said you are mine.

She smiled. Really.

Yes he said and I am yours.

The doctor came back in. okay so did have we made progress. Looking at Sheldon for the answer.

Yes, she realizes everything now. Sheldon said.

Good, well dr. fowler if everything goes good you be able to go home in a few days.

Good she said. I hate just laying here.

You will need someone to take care of you for a few weeks as you will not be able to do much with your leg.

Okay I'll ask my friend penny to stay with her for a bit while I recover. She said.

You most certainly will not. Sheldon said sternly

She looked at him confused.

You will be moving in with me. Where you belong. I will take care of you. He said kissing her on the forehead.

But you don't want me to live with you. She said

Oh yes I do. I don't want you to ever leave my side again. Amy this experience made me realize. How much I need you. And after everything I have put you through. I promise I will spend the rest of our lives. Making it up to you. At this point I just want to have you with me forever. He said

She smiled. Sheldon are you asking me to marry you.

If you will still have me. Then yes.

Okay. Ask me the right way. She said giggly.

He looked into her eyes. Sit on the side of the bed. Grabbed her hand. And said.

Amy

Yes. She said

Wait. He said smiley

Amy. I love you very much.

Yes she said.

Know Amy how am I supposed to ask you correctly if you keep interrupting me. He said,

Okay you're right. I am sorry. Continue. She said

Amy I love you very much and the thought of you not being with me. Makes me crazy. Sad and I can't handle the thought. Will you please do me the honor and be my wife.

Yes she practically screamed.

I don't have a ring yet but I will. Get you one.

I am engaged to Sheldon copper, oh my gosh I can't believe it she said. Smiling. Almost jumping up and down.

I am the one excited you actually said yes after everything I have put you through. He said

I love you Sheldon. She said

I love you too. He said as he leaned in and touched his lips to hers. This time bringing his tongue out slowly touching her lips. Asking for permission, she gladly granted the tongue in a heavenly bliss. Twirling, swirling sucking. She never felt so in love, and neither did he.

Then all of a sudden he stopped. Sheldon why'd you stop. Frowning.

Humph. Because he looked down at his paints. Her eyes just stared. He was bulging from his pants. Oh she said smiling, I did that, she said smiling, she actually sexually aroused Sheldon she thought for the first time.

As if reading her mind he looked at her.

Not the first time he laughed.

Now I know you're okay. I need to take a shower and talk to Lenard I have things to arrange. Plus your mom and penny want to see you, so I will send them back okay.

Okay she said smiling.

He kissed her loving on the lips which she very much enjoyed. Sheldon has changed all of a sudden. She thought.

He left the room and headed to the waiting room.


	4. Chapter 4

The moving transformation.

**I do not own the big bang theory or its characters.**

**Note. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I am really trying to imagine what everyone what people would enjoy seeing happen. Also I plan to make this to a very long story. So I will be updating every chance I get. Enjoy**

**Story:**

Sheldon goes into the waiting room. And tells Mrs. Fowler and penny tells them they can go visit Amy. They both go back to her.

Sheldon looks at Lenard buddy we need to talk. He said

Lenard looks at Sheldon with worry.

As did Mary.

Look I have decided that I will be living with Amy from now on. If you like you and penny can have the apartment. You will need a bigger space anyway.

Sheldon you can't be living with your girlfriend in sin. Mary said

Fiancé, Sheldon said

And yes I will. I plan on marrying her in time once she is better. However for the meantime we can get used to living with each other, he said

Shelly what do you mean fiancé. Mary gulped

He looked at her smiling. She said yes

Everyone there gasped, putting their hands on their heart.

Like if all at once, you're engaged, they all said

Yes. He said smiling.

Mary looked at him with teary eyes. I really have lost you haven't I. slightly smiling.

No mom you're going to gain a daughter that is all. He said hugging his mom

But wait Howard said.

You do realize you will have to have sex with her right. I mean let's face it Sheldon. You're well you. He said

Howard. I realize this. And I have wanted Amy in that aspect for a long time. So I don't think that will be a problem. Admittedly I have fought it using kolinar. But I will not fight any filling I have for her anymore. She is all I have ever wanted. He said dreamily.

By the way. I think I will be eternally in gratuid with you and raj, for blackmailing me with that dirty sock. So thanks he said

Your welcome Sheldon. Rajs giving him a hug. I am glad you can finally be happy.

Yeah me too. Sheldon said

Now then. I would think about moving into Amy's would be appropriate. However I do not wish to move twice so. We will be staying at the apartment for the meantime. While I search for a house. Now I need you Bernadette to go to Amy's and get her clothes and take them to my place. And bring a couple changes here. Can you do that for me?

Of course. She said

Meanwhile back with Amy…

Hey sweetie penny said looking at Amy. How are you?

Amy nearly jumped off the bed and penny said Hun what's going on she said smiling

He proposed penny. He wants to marry me. She said smiling. Gitty almost

Well Hun. I think he realized he don't want to lose you. And how much you mean to him. Penny said

Penny he, he frenched me. Amy said

Wow that is a change. Penny said but after seeing him breakdown it don't surprise me really. Penny said

Do you know he gave you blood.

You mean to tell me that Sheldon's blood is racing through me looking up at the blood bag. Amy said

Yeah...penny smiled

Amy almost lost in a gaze.

Amy dear. Mrs. Fowler said

Hold on in the zone. She said to her mother.

Amy. Really. Her mother looked at her

Mom I think I am more in love with that man. Than anyone has ever loved another person.

Laughing her mother said. I think you may be right, dear

Amy smiling intensely and he loves me too

I never thought I would see the day Sheldon copper would fall in love. But you're right he loves you. Penny said with watery eyes

In the waiting room…

Sheldon was looking at his lab top brought by Lenard at houses nearby. Suddenly

He stopped. I found it. He said

Turning it around to let everyone see. This has Amy written all over it. He said

It was a white house. With a pics of the inside of a three bedroom house with a kitchen laundry room and a 2 big bathrooms.

Perfect he said.

Everyone looking still in shock even his mother.

She looked up. Thank you God she said. In a low whisper

Suddenly he jumped up with his lab top. And headed back to Amy's room.

Hey baby he said to her. Shocking her a bit. I like that he said

Anyway look. He showed her his lab top

OH my gosh. That's it. That's the house. Sheldon how did you find that. She said.

I was just searching. It has your name written all over it. So what do you think?

She pulled him down and started to kiss his lip. Thank you she said with watery eyes. He bend down and started to kiss her again with more passion. Tongue and all slowly nipping her bottom lip. As if they were all alone.

Earth to shamy. Penny said laughing

Where still here. Sheldon looked up at their blonde friend,

As am I Amy's mother said, a little embarrassed

Humph. Sorry he said

Amy just laughed.

Then a doctor came in. Dr. Fowler you are doing way better. I think we will let you leave later today.

Okay she said, wanting to go home wherever that was going to be.

As if reading her mind again he said.

Your home is with me. Wherever I am. You are.

That is so sweet Sheldon penny said

I love you Amy. And always will. For now we will return to my apartment while I until I go talk to the person about the house.

Okay Amy said.

He stepped out. And saw the doctor. He said

Excuse me doctor I have a kind of of embarrassing question.

Okay the doctor said.

How long till Amy can have cotius. Sheldon said with a blush of his cheeks

I would give it a week. Just to be sure and be careful with her leg. Okay other than that she should be fine.

Okay thanks.

Can you see she gets on birth control before she leaves?

I will have to ask her. But yes the doctor said

The doctor went to Amy's room and said I need to ask you a question kind of personal. Looking at penny and her mom.

Will wait outside. Penny said grabbing Amy's mom by the arm and leading her out.

Your hum fiancé wants me to put you on birth control.

Her mouth flew wide open. What?

He said that he wanted you to start birth control.

Oh okay. Wow she thought giggle. Sheldon wants to have sex with me. She thought to herself

He explained the many different types and effects of each one.

Till she made a dission. To take a t like object. That could be removed when they were ready. Now it will take about 3 days for it to take to affect. But I told Sheldon he would need to wait a week just. To be safe with your health wise. So you should be okay. I will tell the nurse to place it before you go home. Oh and congrats on your engagement.

Thank you as the doctor left the room.

Was Sheldon that serious on change, to the point he was planning to make love to her. She thought to herself. Please don't get my hopes up.

Back in the waiting room Bernadette came back with her clothes.

Everything is done she said.

Thank you. He said.

Looking around he saw all of his friends.

You know I have to apologize for how I have acted to all of you. You all are the best friends anyone can ever hope to have. I mean that and I hope as life goes on. We stay this close.

Aww. Raj said thank you Sheldon you really have changed.

When you are about to lose the love of your life it opens your eyes to all. And I mean all of your mistakes. Sheldon said tears flowing down his cheeks. Penny thank you for giving Amy a best friend and a mother like figure for me. I will never be able to thank you enough.

Your welcome sweetie, they all got the food from the table a headed back to eat with Amy

The room was crowded. But all were in a daze seeing Sheldon. Helping Amy very attentively

Penny then stood up with her coke in her hand. I propose a toast to the engagement of Sheldon and Amy. Long live the shamy she hollered


	5. Chapter 5 sheldons hero

Sheldon's hero

**I don't own the tbbt. Or the characters**

**Note; sorry about the spelling. Anyway I was planning on the first time on this chapter. But I decided to push it up a chapter. There was someone Amy needed to meet first.**

**Story;**

So as they all worked all together to get Amy back to Sheldon's apartment, Howard ask without Sheldon and Amy around

Is this really happing, is Sheldon becoming human looking at Leonard. Howard said

Amy could now kind of walk through with a cast. Howard, Leonard and the rest where bring stuff from from Amy's to the apartment.4A

As they approached the door they heard music from the other side of the door.

**Lisson to shandoah two dozen roses.**

**A few minutes earlier.**

Amy I know it's kind of hard for you to walk but will you dance with me. As his put two dozen roses on the stereo blasting it loud. He didn't care who heard.

As he grabbed her hand. Pulling her close to him. Swaying to the sound of the music.

Her heart was pounding. So was his.

He looked at her with tears in his eyes. Amy I am so sorry I ever treated you the way I did. You are the most beautiful, patient, smart women I have ever met. And I love you very much. I just wish I could have seen it sooner. I will spend the rest of my life. Making it up to you. Please Amy forgive me. He said swaying her to the music

I do Sheldon. I love you so much. Amy said. Leaning in so he could kiss her. And he did so passionately. They both lost track of time.

Meanwhile. The boys heard the music. Curious Lenard slowly open the door. Everyone in the hall just watched at the sight in front of them.

Sheldon being romantic, they all watched in awe.

As they watched him kissing her with a fever kiss that none of them had ever seen.

Hmhm. Leonard interrupted.

Sorry guys we need to get this stuff in here, he said sadly

It's okay. Amy needs to rest anyway.

Ok well we brought her harp if that's ok. Raj said

Of course it is. Sheldon said

As everyone walked in Mary went to the kitchen with a bag of groceries. Just smiling at her son. And how much he had changed. Almost overnight.

Mom are you making fried chicken. Sheldon said

But then again he was still shelly. She thought with a laugh, yes dear

Oh good. Amy will enjoy that. He said smiling

Thank you Mrs. Copper. Amy said.

Oh dear you are practically family you can just call me Mary. Anyway it will be my pleasure. Shelly your meemaw caught the 2 a clock flight here and should be arriving any moment. Bernadette and penny went to pick her up.

Me maw is coming. Sheldon said in a shock

Well I told her that you got engaged and she insisted on meeting the girl that wowed her moon pie. Mary said smiling at Amy

Don't worry dear she will like you I promise. After all those Christmas cookie recipe you ask for made her realize how much you love her moon pie. She was waiting for shelly to bring you there. However the circumstances have changed so she decided to come here. Mary said

Okay. Amy said nervously.

Sheldon held her hand. Kissing her gently its okay you'll be fine. I love you and I know me maw will too. Sheldon said lovingly

At that moment. Penny and Bernadette came in. followed by an elderly women. Wearing something similar to what Amy would wear.

Sheldon jumped up and ran to her holding her for what seem to be forever. She kissed his cheek. So moon pie I hear you are to wed. Do you mind introducing me dear?

Sheldon lead her to the couch where Amy was a sit her next to her. In his spot while he sit in the chair next to the couch. And said. Me maw. This is Amy Farrah fowler.

Me maw gave Amy a hug with more love than Amy had ever felt before from someone that wasn't Sheldon.

Me maw smiled at her so you are the one who stole my moon pies heart. Well it had to be someone very special to do that. Welcome to the family dear.

Me maw would you like something to drink. Sheldon said

Coffee would be nice. Me maw said

Sheldon jump to the kitchen. To bring her coffee,

When he returned she took the mug and smiled. So when is the date set for?

Whenever Amy is ready I am he said proudly

Me maw looked at Amy.

Well she ask.

Well I haven't really thought about a date. Everything seems to be moving very fast, I mean two weeks ago he would hardly touch me. Now all of a sudden, where engaged, living together, I need a little time to process this all. Then I will let you know umm...What should I call you Amy said curiously?

Me maw dear.

Okay. Me maw I always dreamed of marrying your grandson. But I always thought we would elope. Seeing as he don't like people touching him. With all the hand shaking and hugging. But know I don't know I will have to as the say "play it by ear" Amy said.

Okay dear. But don't wait long I am old and not get any younger and I want to see my grandson marry the love of his life. Me maw said

So how long are you here for me maw? Sheldon said

Only tonight dear tomorrow I will fly back with your mother. Me maw said.

You and sweetie pie need some time alone to process all that has happened.

Sweetie pie? Sheldon looked at his grandmother.

Yes a sweetie pie for my moon pie. Me maw said smiling.

**The rest of the night they all ate dinner and talked about all of Sheldon's quirks. The next day Mary and me maw flew back to Texas. Amy mother left as well. **

**It was a week later, and Sheldon realized this weekend would be his and Amy's 5 anniversary. He wanted to make it special. **

**Amy's leg was still in a cast but in a smaller one. Her bruises had practically healed. She and Sheldon had got use to sleeping together in his bed. Not like it was a challenge. But they were just sleeping. Making out some. But none the less Sheldon heeded the doctors warning as did Amy.**

Sheldon and Amy sit on the couch watching a documentary. But his mind was elsewhere.

Amy be right back. He kissed her lips. As he jumped of the couch and headed to Lenard's room.

Lenard. I need the apartment to myself Saturday. If that is okay. Sheldon said

Okay. Buddy

I want to have dinner with Amy alone as it is are anniversary. Sheldon said

Okay that's fine.

Good Sheldon said.

Then he went across the hall to penny's

Knock penny

Knock penny

Knock penny.

There's the old Sheldon. She said smiling. He rolled his eyes and pushed past her.

Hey she said. What the hell

I just don't want anyone to hear us. Sheldon said

Okay. Penny said looking at him curiously

I need you to distract Amy Saturday like almost all day if you don't mind.

Sheldon do you realize your anniversary is Saturday right, Amy will want to be with you. Penny said

Yes and she will I need you to bring her back around 5 don't let her drink. If she does no more than a glass she can't anyway because of the antibiotics. He said

What you have up your sleeve Sheldon copper, penny said

It's a surprise for Amy so please don't ruin it. Sheldon said

Okay I won't. Penny said.


	6. Chapter 6

The anniversary she will never forget

I don't own tbbt or characters.

**Note: I have struggled a little on this chapter. The right song, right moves but I think I got it. Smut warning this whole chapter is a romantic smut. This will be the last chapter for at least a week as I let the people catch up. I also would like to add. I have had these fanfic on my mind for a while I love the shamy. And I want to do them justice. Please send your reviews I love them. Thank you all for reading. Enjoy remember to play the song for the full effect while reading. Thank you**

**Story:**

Amy stood outside the door at precisely 5 o'clock when she knocked on the door, it didn't take Sheldon 2 seconds to open it,

He grabbed her by the hand. And lead her inside. He kissed her so gently it sent shocks up her spine.

He walked over to the remote and pushed play as the song hero blasted through the air. Amy felt she was about to lose her breath.

**Play song hero to get full effect.**

Sheldon grabbed Amy and bent to her ear and repeated as the song started "let me be your hero"

As he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close just looking into her eyes as he swayed with her across the floor. And slowly bent down and began to kiss her slowly on the lips. Closed at first the he pressed his tongue slowly on her lips. As she slowly parted hers. Having a hard time thinking. She began to kiss him in return. They were in what seemed to be like a dream. He slowly began to back her towards his bedroom. Unbuttoning her blouse. Kissing her shoulders, neck then back to her lip.

She followed his steps slowly. As she tugged on his shirt. Lifting off of him. Both where trembling. Not scared or even nervous. Just so much in love with each other they felt they would break down crying. She ever so slightly bit his shoulder.

At this he slowly picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

Amy he looked at her. Promise me you will never leave me. He said softly as he leaned to her kissing her passionate once again.

I promise, she said

He laid her down very gently on the bed. And crawled over her kicking his shoes off. Kissing her sticking his tongue. Cherishing every sweet taste of her mouth. That he might have missed. As a single tear came out his eye.

I am so sorry Amy. I love you so much. He said as he slid off her taking to her feet. Slowly taking her shoes off. Laying them on the floor. Then her stockings. And then began to kiss her from her feet leading up her thighs. As his hands ran up and down her legs slowly worshiping every inch of her body.

OH Sheldon she said. Still breathless

Being careful of her leg. He leaned up. Unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the floor. As scooted up a removed her skirt. Still looking her in the eyes. He came back to her lips kissing her with his tongue searching for hers. They meet kissing for what seemed a long time. Enjoying every moment.

Then he undid the latch in front of her bra. And moved it his nose as he looked at the first time at her breast. Gazing for only a moment, as he took it in his mouth. Licking her nipples very erotically.

Ooh God baby... is all she could get out. As she arched her back. She felt the hottest sensation ever raked through her whole body.

He stood back before looking at her panties. Slightly biting his bottom lip. Then looking at her for permission.

She nodded an approval. Though slightly nervous.

He put his hand on the elastic band and slowly pulled them off her. Looking at her in such admiration. Then he leaned down and softly placed a kiss on her vagina. Feeling the heat. The curiosity got the best of him. And he placed his tongue on her clit and started to move it slowly. He like the taste of Amy. His Amy.

My Amy he said without being able to stop the words.

He kept moving his tongue…oh baby oh my a warm liquid he fount very tasty spilled onto his tongue. Sweet is all he could say.

As he slithered above her once again. Kissing her on the lips with is tongue which now tasted like herself. But she didn't mind she wanted him inside of her so bad.

He could see this. And he wanted the same. So he removed his boxers with a fully erect penis. She stared in awe at his size. A little wondering how it would fit. Lol (had to add that sorry)

But he went down to her lips saying. Don't worry baby I will try to be genital.

As he lined himself up with her. He breathed a deep breath. As he pushed inside with one single thrust going slow but all the way back to her hilt as he was kind of big. So he just stayed there for a moment. Letting her get use to him. Kissing her neck and cheek. As a couple of tears flowed down her cheek. And her hands rasped his back. He didn't care he wanted to feel what she did. He just took her virginity and lost his own. He kissed her gently on the lips.

Are you okay he whispered?

Yeah, she said smiling at him. I am okay I am so glad it's you. I love you. She said

I love you too. He said

He began to thrust slowly. The emotion was too much. Both began to kiss with great passion as he moved in and out of her. Tears flowed out of both of their eyes not because of pain, hurt, or even sorrow. No was something much deeper this was **true love.**

He whispered, tell me if it hurts and I will stop ok. Ok she said.

As he started to move faster and a harder. Oh my god Amy. This is amazing. He grunted out.

Ooh Sheldon. Harder baby, he obliged trusting harder, faster kissing her lips.

Baby….. I feel like I am going to explode she said. Aahh

Damn it, Amy Sheldon whispered I coming, I can't stop it. He muttered and with another thrust both of they came into each other with an explosion neither knew existed.

He laid his head in Amy's neck while she cradled him. Biting her lower lip. Just holding each other. For what seemed like a long time. I love you Amy. He said

I love you too Sheldon. She ran her fingers through his hair. Still in shock at what just happed. I just gave my virginity to the man of my dreams. She thought

Likewise he thought I just gave my virginity to the women I love. He thought.

He slowly pulled himself out of her. She winched a bit. And then he rolled over on his back still in shock. He pulled her to his chest. Holding her. Loving her

For the first time not worried about germs, or the fact he had blood on his penis. None of this came to his mind. All he could think of was how much he loves her.

Before they could say anything. They both had fallen asleep in each other arms. Exhausted.

**Thank you for reading. I will be back next weekend with more. I will be telling this story for a while if you like to review and tell what you think what you want to happen. I will be more than obliged to try to give my readers. What they want. As long as its love for the shamy... Thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

**New but still the same…**

**I don't own the tbbt or its characters.**

**Note: I was going to do this chapter next weekend but I couldn't wait... had to get it down before I forget, lol hope you liked the previous chapter. I hoped the hero song fit Sheldon well as he seems to like the super heroes. I rewrote the end of this chapter. So I hope it's a little tell me what you think**

**Story;**

Sheldon had gotten up like an hour early. Because they fell asleep so early. Plus he was extremely hungry. He looked over at the sleeping beauty next to him.

Amy. He said pushing a strain of hair from her eyes.

mm. Sheldon I don't want to get up I am sleepy.

Okay. You hungry

Yeah, but...

Don't worry I am going to cook you just rest. Sheldon said lovingly kissing her lovingly on the forehead.

He got up and did his bathroom routine. A little longer than usual.

He started to cook. French toast day he said to himself. When the front door came Leonard walking in.

Hey buddy. Lenard said

Good morning Lenard Sheldon said.

So you guys have a nice dinner.

Sheldon looked at the table at the dinner he made. And quickly forgot about when Amy stepped through the door.

Lenard also looked at the table all of a sudden it hit him. Sheldon you guys didn't touch your dinner. Did you guy fight is everything ok. Oh god Sheldon what did you do to her. Is she okay. Where is she? He was really worried.

First of Lenard that is a lot of questions at once. Second no we did not fight. She is in our bed. And she is fine. She is asleep.

Do you mind if I check on her Sheldon. I just want to make sure she is okay I am kind of scared for her. I mean you did freak out again did you.

No I did not freak out. And no you cannot go check on her, she hasn't got clothes on. Sheldon said blushing

Lenard stared at Sheldon with a deep stare of complete confusion.

Sheldon picked up it.

Really Lenard do I have to spell it out for you. Sheldon said annoyed

Still cooking Sheldon looked over at Leonard still in shock.

Really…

Yeah I think I need to make sure you saying what I am thinking... Leonard said

Yes I made love to my fiancé for the first time. Just happened a lot quicker than I had planned. Sheldon said with a grin.

And…

And what Lenard

Well I mean it's your first time. Mr. I am beyond basic urges... Lenard said

Did you like it?

Did freak out...

I know it's none of my business. But come on it's the great Sheldon cooper. Leonard said.

Yes Leonard I liked it how can I not it was with Amy. Sheldon said with pride

Just then they heard Amy yawn from the Sheldon's room. She went into the bathroom and was taking a shower.

Penny came through the door.

Sheldon and Amy had sex. Leonard said to penny

Penny's eyes bolted…

Lenard why would you say that... that is our business now everyone will find out. Gazing at Leonard with an angry gaze.

And would that be such a bad thing he heard come from behind him as Amy gave him a peck on the lips. I want the world to know you are mine... she smirked

And your mine... as they got lost in each others gaze. And started kissing each other witch lead to a full blown make out. Again thinking they were the only ones there.

Earth to shamy came penny's voice.

So you to actually... hum did it. Penny said

Oh yeah... Amy said smiling. Then kissing Sheldon again.

Earth to sham...this time coming from Lenard

Earth to Lenny both Sheldon and Amy said together.

They all started to laugh.

I am so proud of the both of you. Penny said rising her glass of orange juice

To the sham may they live long and prosper.

Baby can I watch little house on the prairie in your room. Amy said

Sure, will join you in a little bite okay. Okay love you Amy said kissing him.

Amy left the room

Penny said Sheldon

So… are you going to be adding sex to your relationship agreement?

Well. Said Sheldon I honestly till this point have not thought about the relationship agreement. I guess I need to talk that over with Amy…

With that question in his head he knew what he needed to do.

Knock… Amy

Knock… Amy

Knock… Amy

Sheldon you don't have to knock on your own door. Amy said

Well what if you were changing. He said

Really… I don't think you will see nothing you didn't see last night, Amy said with a wink

Well anyway... I was talking to penny and she mentioned if we were going to put coatis in the relationship agreement. I was wanting to know you thought on about it. Sheldon said

Sheldon I don't want to plan to make love with you. it would seem more like a chore. And I don't think I like that idea. Makes me feel weird.

Glad you said that. As he pulled the relationship agreement from the drawer and started to shred it to little pieces. Then crawled over top of Amy. Smiling kissing her on the lips.

The only agreement I want to sign now is the one where you become my wife. He said smiling at her.

Oh Sheldon.

**Smut warning**

It took only a moment before they were engaging in a passionate kiss which drove them into overdrive.

In all the heat Sheldon became inpatient and literally ripped Amy's carnagan and blouse from her chest. Rubbing up against her with his pelvic. He wanted in her so bad it was driving him crazy. They both started tearing and pawing at their clothes Amy ripping at Sheldon's batman shirt still hanging from his shoulders though...

He pulled her skirt up to her hips and took her panties off in a rush...

Oh my god... Sheldon I need you now…please

She didn't have to ask twice he unbuttoned his pants and pulled his boxers down. Then took his fingers he pushed two inside of the moving in and out very fast. And hard.

OH my shh...eldon please as she pulled him back on her. Then grabbed his penis in her hand and placed it at her entrance. The he pushed hard into her. Aaahh. She let out a loud moan. Ammyy. He said thrusting hard in her. Her nails grabbing his back scratching from in shoulder blades all the way down. Come on baby he whispered in her ear. Come for me.

Like she had a choice. Her body tensed and she released the first time. But he kept pounding.

She arched her back as a second orgasm raked her body oh Sheldon...fuck me fuck me hard.

A little surprised at her language but really it only put wood on the fire so to speak.

He pulled her down a little grabbing her hips and started pile driving her against the bed. So hart the head board started to make a dent in the wall behind it. Then she went again. And Sheldon couldn't hold on any longer...

Fuck….Amy I am coming. His body tensed up and he released his seed deep in her. He laid snuggled up on her for a while. Then rolled over. And just held her while they both calmed down.

Meanwhile

Hearing the banging coming from Sheldon's room. Penny and Leonard only looked at each other. Not saying a word.

Really...lenarod finally said

Well looks like someone is having fun. Penny laughed

Yeah but so loud...

Oh you know they both have had this pint up awhile so with all that frustration don't surprise me... penny said

But boy is she going to be sore...

Sheldon came out of the bedroom. Grabbed a glass of water not looking at either of them. And carried a glass to Amy.

Then penny looked at Leonard. Let's go

Go where. You need to put holes in my wall. She smiled with a wink. With that they were both gone.

**Okay this was a shot chapter. But hope you liked it please leave review lets me know you like what you're reading and encourages me to keep going.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Who's he**

**I do not own the tbbt or its characters**

**Note: okay so I am going to try to get a little closer to Amy's background. We know she has a mom but what about her dad? I am sorry about my spelling. This chapter will probley not have smut. **

**Second note: okay so in the story a month has passed. And Amy and Sheldon have never been more in love or close to each other. However after receiving a couple of texts in her phone from an unknown number. Sheldon starts to freak.**

**Story:**

Amy. Sheldon says why you won't tell me who keeps texting you in the middle of the night. Why would you not want to tell me? I am your fiancé its really hurts me you won't tell me who this is.

Sheldon. Lesson I want to tell you but you're not good with secrets and if I tell you about this person at all. And you aren't able to keep it to yourself. Well let's just say you could put their life and ours in danger. And I don't want to risk it. I love you Sheldon but we know how difficult it is for you to keep secrets and I don't want to put you in that kind of predicament. Now go to sleep. I love you she kissed him on the cheek. And turned over sending a text to the unknown number then falling asleep.

Sheldon on the other hand was not able to sleep. Who in the world could be texting my fiancé, who was this mystery person, why does it have to be a secret. Then he thought. Maybe penny knows. Getting out of bed quietly he goes to penny's

Knock, penny

Knock, penny

Knock, penny

She open the door.

Sheldon it's the middle of the night. Shouldn't you be in bed with Amy?

Yes. But I had a question

Okay...

Well do you know who texting Amy is at all hours of the night? Penny she won't tell me nothing about it and it is making me nervous. No she hasn't but if Amy hasn't told you there must be a good reason. She loves you so I mean if she doesn't tell you there's a reason trust me.

You don't think she's…..he gulped

No I don't. Not at all, she would never do that Sheldon.

But then what could it be he said.

I don't know Hun. Honestly but I am very tired. Sheldon just try to convince her to tell you. You have to realize with your past why she wouldn't maybe have enough confidence to tell you something that needs to be kept a secret right.

Yes I do but she is my fiancé and she should trust me.

Well then show her she can trust you...

But how,

I don't know Sheldon this one has to be from you. She said

Sheldon returned to his room to find Amy asleep. And he just crawled in bed next to her. Almost asleep when he heard her phone go off again. But she didn't budge so he slide over very carefully and grabbed her phone. Looking at it the phone number was unknown. But there was quite a few text so Sheldon knowing he wanted to know everything from the start. Started with the first message.

Hey pumpkin you know who this is. Mystery man

Yes I do. Wow I haven't heard from you in ten years how did you get a phone…pumpkin

Well I get to come out for three months I am at your mothers, do you think I could see you before I go back. I know it's a lot to ask. But after hearing about your accident. Well I really want to see you. Please pumpkin don't shut me out. You know my job won't allow me an easy escape. I really feel bad for not being here. But you know by now why. I am hoping that maybe I...I can be the one to walk you down the aisle. Now that your mother tells me you are engaged. What's he like I looked up his data he seems to be a real genius. I mighty proud you know how to pick them pumpkin. But I really would like to meet him. And see you again. Pumpkin you might not feel it for everything I have not been there for but. I really want to be there for the day you take a husband. Please pumpkin mystery man

Well I don't know my fiancé is the greatest man I have ever meet. And I love him very much. But he is not good with keeping secrets. And especially ones this big. I can't let anyone put themselves in danger. If anything ever happen to him. I don't know I could survive. As far as you walking me down the aisle I would have to make a secret wedding as it were and plan everything very detailed so that you are not compromised. That would be difficult. Pumpkin

Well pumpkin it's up to you. You know what you are doing. Mystery man

No I don't my fiancé keeps asking who I am talking to I think his curiosity is getting the best of him. Oh man what if he thinks I am cheating. We have got to end this I am sorry but I love him too much too lose him. Pumpkin

Okay pumpkin I understand. Do you think you can get away long enough to at least let me see you. Please pumpkin

That was the last text. Who was this Sheldon thought? A mystery person who calls her pumpkin. He fell asleep thinking of this

Sheldon lee cooper. She yelled at him

Siting straight up out of bed. And looking at Amy's eyes

What the hell I looked at my phone this morning and I received another text message last night. And to my surprise it had already been open.

Well how do you know it was me…he said

Oh common Sheldon wow else…

Sheldon looked down at his fingers…I am sorry he said sadly I just got so mad at this person texting you and you not telling me nothing Amy I swear I won't say anything. Wow is it. I know you're not cheating by the text but you not trusting me hurts...

Your right she said... I am sorry too. That person on my phone and you promise not to say anything to anyone. Ever

I promise. Please tell me

That person you see writing me is….my dad

Why is that such a secret Amy? Although to be honest since you never mentioned him I was to think he had passed like mine…boy was I wrong Sheldon said

So you going to tell me about him. He said

Wow you really want to know. Amy said

Come on Amy I know I have messed up in the past but I have been trying to be better. I love you and I want to know all about you please Amy... trust me. Sheldon said,

Okay. She went to a box that was marked diaries. She searched till she found what she was looking for.

It was an old picture album. With dust on it,

Okay Sheldon I will tell you. How all this came to be but. To do that I need to tell you the story of my parents.

**Okay so I was thinking traveling solder to lesson to while Amy tells the story of her parents. I have no idea what his name is so I am going with James. And they don't tell her name either so I went with Sara. **

Amy turned the album to the first picture. This is my dad ten years ago.

His name is James Michael fowler. And you know my mother but this was again ten years later Sara Farrah fowler.

**If you wish to do the song start now?**

It was 33 years mom and dad were both in the armed forces. However she was just a nurse. But they fell for each other almost immediately. My father was part of the Special Forces. When he was hit in the buttocks. Sent to medical that is where he met my mom. He ask her for a drink. She accepted. After a while walking, talking on the base. My mom and dad where inseparable. Then I guess at some point they consummated their relationship.

But a couple of days after they were married. There was bombs exploding nearby where there. Mom said she ran and ran looking calling for dad. Tears rolling down her eyes. I can only imagine how that felt. Amy said sadly then she turned the page that beared a picture of a beautiful decorated casket. Mom was sure he was gone.

As the days had turned into weeks. She had found out she was pregnant with me. So she returned to the United States. To raise a child on her own.

Then all of a sudden. Ten years later my dad showed up at the front door. I didn't know who he was at first. Then my mom past out cold on the floor. I didn't understand why.

When mom came to. My dad had explained what had happened and not too easily as she was extremely hurt not wanting to lesson. But she did...

Apparently my dad had signed a year before he met my mom. Agreeing to go to a special base underground. He didn't tell us much about it. Only that he worked with top secret stuff. This contract only allows him to surface for a period of three months. I remember my mom I and my dad had the best three months of my life. I remember hearing them dance to a song called what might have been, they looked so in love. But my mom was hurting so bad. After he left my mom wouldn't stop crying for months. I angry at my dad for what he did to her. I locked myself in my books and I told myself I would never let anyone hurt me like that.

When he surfaced the last time when I was 22 I decided I didn't want to see him. And ignored his calls. I didn't want to see him. And I don't know if I ever if I ever do…

That's their story Sheldon now you know

But I hurt you he said sadly.

No Sheldon denying physically contact is not the same as never seeing you again. She said laying her head against his shoulder.

Amy. Sheldon said

I can't imagine what you and your mom felt. But I can say if I had the opportunity to see my dad one last time I would. You're getting a chance to see him. Do yourself a favor. Don't miss the chance,

But it's your choice...I will stand by you whatever you decide. I love you Amy.

I love you too Sheldon.

They ended up making love that night and sleeping holding each other tighter than ever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Meeting Mr. Fowler**

**Note: Sorry for the delay. I've been reading other people's fics. I've been really wrapped up in another fanfic and also new episodes on tv. ii added a beta reader. so hopefully it will read better**

**Please leave reviews, they help me to continue.**

**I don't own tbbt, nor its characters.**

**Story:**

"Sheldon, get up! It's time to go." Amy said. "This was your idea, after all."

Sheldon leaped out of bed and headed to the shower. The idea of meeting Amy's father was intriguing. But he just wanted to be there for Amy more than anything. She needed closure with this. And he knew it.

Arriving at the Fowler's, Amy was shaking with a great deal of nervousness. This was her dad, that she had only ever seen once. And she wasn't looking forward to seeing her mother's heart break again. Arriving at the house, Sheldon walked towards Amy's door and helped her out of the car.

They walked up to the house. When they got inside, Sheldon saw a black haired man about his height. When the man turned around, he could see which of her parents Amy most looked like in appearance.

The man slowly walked over to the couple at the door.

"Captain James M. Fowler." Amy's dad said, holding a hand out to shake Sheldon's.

"Dad, Sheldon doesn't…" Before she could, finish Sheldon shook her dad's hand.

"Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper."

"Pumpkin, how you have been?" Her dad asked, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Good." She replied a little coldly. "Where is my mom?"

"She is in the kitchen."

She pulled Sheldon towards the kitchen, leaving James in the living room with a sad face.

"Amy Farrah Fowler!" Mrs. Fowler exclaimed. "You do not treat your father in such a manner. You have no right, he is your dad."

"Well, you and I have a different opinion on what a dad is, then." Amy said, boldly.

Sara looked over at Sheldon and sighed. "Sheldon dear, how are you?"

"Good, ma'am." Sheldon answered.

"Dinner will be ready shortly, if you want to talk to James for a while." She said. "I would like to talk to my daughter a bit if you don't mind."

"Okay." Sheldon said.

He went to the living room and sat on the couch next to Amy's dad.

"She will never forgive me Sheldon, I hope you will be a better husband than I was a father." James said sadly.

"Why did you leave them?"

"Let me explain." He paused, gathering ideas before starting to tell him a long story.

"A year before I met Sara, I was trying to get onto a top secret base. I can't tell you details of this place for safety reasons. The only way to get someone on the base is to destroy their entire existence. I was unaware that I had even been exempted. So I ended up going to Vietnam. While I was there I got shot in the bum with a bullet. I was sent to the hospital where I meet Sara. I fell in love with her immediately. We shared only a few days together before we got married. And we spent a couple of weeks just indulging in our love. However for me it was a surprise to find out I was in the middle of a road bomb. That was a cover story to fake my death. I wasn't allowed to have contact with anyone, including Sara. Everyone had to believe I was dead. I had no idea she was pregnant with Pumpkin."

Sheldon observed the man telling him a story that he probably had never told anyone before.

"I tried to get out of my contract but it was too late. They said they would send half my wages as a service package to Sara for losing a spouse in the war. I only found out 10 years later that I had a daughter."

Those memories were too hard for him. Spending years without even knowing Amy's existence was something he never forgave himself for. James took a deep breath before continuing.

"I had no intention of contacting Sara at that time, because I didn't want to hurt her again. But it was okay. And living life was okay. But then I saw a little girl with her, who had a great resemblance to myself. From that moment on, I couldn't stop myself. So I went to her door and talked to Sara. It was hard for her to hear me out. But after a while she understood it wasn't on purpose."

He stopped for a while, before continuing his story, smiling.

"I loved to see Amy, to watch her playing with her biology books. And those cute webbed toes, which I found out later she operated on by herself." James said, laughing a little.

"But after I had to go back, I heard later that Pumpkin had grown to hate me. When I got out on her 22nd birthday I was hoping to see her again, to explain everything in detail. But her mother only had a picture of her to offer and said that Pumpkin refused to see me." James explained, as tears rolled out of his eyes.

"Wow, I didn't know the story in such detail before." Sheldon said.

"Yeah I don't even think Pumpkin knows it all."

It was when Amy entered the room along with her mother.

"James, I explained everything to Amy." Sara said.

"I am so sorry dad, I had no idea, I just… don't want to see mom hurt anymore." Amy said, crying.

James got up and hugged his daughter, as if he had waited for that moment for his whole life (and he really had).

Sheldon felt like he needed to say something, after listening to his girlfriend's father open up to him.

"Sir, I don't know exactly what you do in detail. But as it is related to military, I know you've had problems, probably having risked your life more than once. And I for one am proud to get to know you, and also for being in the presence of someone who everyday puts his own safety at risk for others." Sheldon said, proudly.

"Thank you son. I hope you don't mind if I call you that."

"Not at all". Sheldon said, smiling.

They all eat dinner together, and for the first time in so long, Amy felt she understood her dad. Before they left, James turned to Amy.

"Please consider what I'm asking. I know it's soon, but it would mean the world to me."

"Okay, Dad." Amy said, with a slight grin.

She and Sheldon went back to their apartment. And they just laid there in bed the rest of the day, cuddling and loving each other.

Sheldon thought to himself how lucky he was. After the sad story of Amy's parents, he made a promise to take care of Amy in a way that her dad hadn't been able to. If life allowed him, he would spend the rest of his life making Amy his priority.


	10. Chapter 10

**The moment...**

**I do not own tbbt. Or it characters**

**Note: I am now using a beta reader to help me with the story. So I hope it makes it easier to read. Also I want you to know I will finish this story, I just want to tell a story of them and their life, there will be fast forward moments. But not right now. Please review, they'll be greatly appreciated.**

**Story:**

Sheldon turned to Amy. She was fast asleep. He was admiring her beauty. Thanking the stars, she was still with him. It saddened him how long it took for him to see how much she meant to him. But still there she was.

Amy woke up a little worried that he was looking at her like that.

"Amy."

"Yes?"

"I think I would like to see your dad walking you down the aisle. I know that it is a little fast, but I think we should get married in a month." he said. "Just friends and family, you know, we could keep it as small as we can in order not to draw attention."

"Really? Would you do that for me?"

"Woman, I would do anything for you." He said, as he brushed her hair aside.

"Oh Sheldon, I love you so much!" She said with a smile.

**Smut warning!**

Sheldon kissed Amy lovely on the lips and then started to deepen the kiss. She felt his erection hitting her leg, smiling at the thought of her touch doing that to him.

"Sorry, I know you have had a hard day, we should just go to sleep." he said shyly.

"Sheldon, baby, you don't have to be embarrassed by me arousing you. I love you and I want you to make love to me whenever it feels right. And I want you, like right now!" She said, pulling Sheldon on top of her.

"Mmmm… Thank God!"

He leaned in to kiss her again. They were total wrapped up in their passion. He shoved his pajamas off, lifting Amy's pajamas gentlier. He slowly placed a finger on her entrance, pushing it inside of her, they both moving together in rhythm.

"Oh... Sheldon... That feels so good!"

She loved him fondling her, but she wanted him inside of her. Taking the hint, he lined up with her and pushed in slowly. Then he started thrusting into her, fast and deep. In and out.

"Oh, Sheldon!" She moaned into his ear.

He ran his hands up her thighs, kissing her, pumping into her. They made love together in a passion that neither had ever felt before. By the time they reached climax, they were both sweating, and kissing and holding onto each other for dear life.

After a while he rolled off her, dragging her up to him and holding her close. And together they fell asleep.

**After a month of planning, running around, gathering things they needed, and decorating the Fowler's backyard, the day finally arrived. They kept the guest list up to fifty people, and they were ready more than ever for this moment. **

Her heart was beating fast as Penny took Amy to the car, with her beautiful gown. She got into the driver seat, Mr. Fowler by her side on the passanger seat and Amy in the back.

"Oh my Gosh, I can't believe this day has finally come!" Penny said with happy tears flowing from her cheek.

She picked up her phone and dialed Leonard. "Is he okay? He is not freaking out, is he? I will latterly kill him!"

"No, he is okay. A little nervous but this is his wedding day. It's normal. He keeps repeating his vows over and over." Leonard answered, giggling.

"Okay we're almost there, so get them all set." She told him before hanging up the phone.

"Ready, Ames?"

"I have never been so ready for something that much in my life. I am going to marry Sheldon Cooper!" Amy claimed, almost shouting.

**Leonard's point of view**

Leonard walked up to Sheldon and his mother, as she stood there looking lovingly at her son.

"Shelly, I am so proud of you! I have never been prouder to be your mother." Mary told him, as tears ran down her face, planting a small peck on Sheldon's cheek.

Leonard stood by Sheldon, looking at his best friend. He could not believe how one life altering event Sheldon could have changed him so much. And how he has changed for a person, for Amy. In all those years he had known Sheldon, he could not be more proud of him than he was at this moment.

"You really love her, don't you?" he asked Sheldon.

"Do you really need to ask? That's insulting!" Sheldon only gave him a funny look.

Still Sheldon after all, Leonard thought with a giggle.

**Penny's point of view**

She looked at Amy with pure admiration. No women she had ever met waited so long for something she wanted as much as Amy. She deserved this. 'Finally all the talking and cracking these two is paying off!' she thought.

Penny wore a blue dress with spaghetti strap. It was tight at the top, then flowed out at the bottom, combined with a blue necklace with an also blue star on it. It was something Leonard had given her.

She took it off and put it on Amy.  
>"Okay, Ames. Here is your something blue, and borrowed, and Leonard got it from his mom a long time ago, so it's old as well!"<p>

As they walked up to the house, it looked the same as in a normal day. That was the point, it was supposed to be discreet. But when they walked in, they saw the fireplace on the right with two chairs and a side table, filled with pictures of Amy as a child. The left side had a stair case that lead to the upper level bedrooms. There was only one bedroom downstairs. Which was currently being used by Mrs. Fowler.

"Are you scared?" Penny asked.

"Nope! I can't wait to be Amy Farrah Cooper!" Amy said, smiling.

As they made their way to the back of the house, there was a banner that said, '**Congratulations Sheldon and Amy, live long and prosper!'**

They walked into her mother's room, which had a queen size bed. And then some pictures of Amy and her mom. There was a picture of her parents in only one of them.

Amy's dad hugged her, and then Penny walked outside to make a signal to the person playing the music. He shortly started playing 'I swear'.

**Leonard's point of view**

Penny started coming down the aisle first. Once she was at Amy's side of the aisle, everyone stood up. And all eyes where focused at the aisle, as the music started to play loudly. Then Amy, guided by her father, came out the door.

She wore a beautiful white dress, that cupped her breasts perfectly, only showing a little cleavage. It was tight down to her waist, then spiraled out like a princess dress would. Her eyes were shaded with a dusty blue, bringing her eyes up to their fullest. Her hair was up in curls, pushed back by her tiara, falling over her back. She never looked that amazing before, attracting everybody's gazes.

Leonard looked over at Sheldon, who had his mouth gaped in awe, as Amy started to walk slowly down the aisle. She was looking directly at Sheldon the whole way there.

When she arrived, Leonard started.

"Who gives this women to this man in holy matrimony?"

"I do." Mr. Fowler said, putting Amy's hand on Sheldon's. "I love you, sweety. Sheldon, take good care of my girl." He requested, as a tear rolled out of his eyes.

"I will." Sheldon replied with a smile.

Then Leonard started the ceremony. Looking at his best friend, he stated.

"Sheldon Lee Cooper, do you take Amy Farrah Fowler to be your beloved wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Sheldon said, smiling at Amy.

Leonard then turned his attention to Amy.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, do you take Sheldon Lee Cooper to have and to hold, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do, a thousand times I do!" Amy affirmed, also smiling.

Everyone giggled a little.

"Okay. I do believe you have prepared you own vows. Sheldon, would you like to start?"

"The ring." Sheldon whispered to Raj.

Raj approached him, handing him Amy's ring. Then Sheldon looked at Amy, with a deep stare into her eyes.

"Amy, when we first met, I knew there was something special, although it took me a long time to realize it. I now understand that I have loved you from the first time I laid my eyes on you. I know I hurt you in the past. But with this ring and these vows, I swear, I will do my best for the rest of my life to show you how much I love you. The circle is a sign of my everlasting love for you. And only you."

He put the ring on Amy's hand, as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Amy, whenever you're ready."

She nodded at Leonard's instruction.

"Sheldon, I never thought in my whole life I would find someone who could understand me, or be attracted to me, even. But when I am around you I realize that we were made for each other. And nothing or no one will ever be able to break what we have. It's special for us. Even if no one else sees it, we do. With this ring I promise my loyalty and my heart completely and only to you." She vowed, placing the ring on Sheldon's finger.

A tear ran down Leonard's cheek as he said his final statement.

"Ladies and gentleman. It is my honor and my greatest pleasure, and for the state of California, to present to you Dr. and Dr. Cooper. Go forth, live long, and prosper! Sheldon, you may kiss your bride."

Sheldon dipped Amy right there, in front of everyone, and gave her the sweetest and most passionate kiss that many of them had ever seen.

Penny walked over to her friends holding their hands up above them, and shouting with everything she had in her. "**Long live to the Shamy."**


End file.
